Some Secrets Don't Stay Secret
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: "How angry do you think Octavia and the others are going to be when they find out?" A Modern AU with connected one-shot stories, featuring Bellarke.
1. 1 Secret: Elopement

"How pissed do you think Octavia and the others are going to be when they find out?" Clarke asked him first thing in the morning. His mind was still groggy and his brown eyes were barely making out the beautiful picture of his blond-haired, blue-eyed princess, but when he did he looked at her with wondering eyes and said, "Huh?"

"I mean we didn't exactly tell anyone and now they are going to get the surprise of a life time to learn about us," Clarke explained, and somehow managed to remain completely serious the entire time. It was kind of funny to look at how she managed to keep being so serious and determined about even the silliest of things. Still after what they did she had every right to be concerned about it, especially once her mother learned the truth. Lord, he didn't want to be in the same room as Abigail Griffin when she found out that her twenty-six-year-old daughter had eloped and married him.

Bellamy sat up in the bed, running a tired hand through his curly dark brown locks and looked at his new bride before he tried to say reassuringly, "I'm sure they wouldn't get to pissed about it. I mean Octavia and our friends have been betting forever on when we would finally get our act together, accept the tension between us and just get together. We just didn't mention that we did that a year ago and that we married each other a few days ago without telling anyone. So I'm sure they would be too pissed."

"Sure, just like you weren't pissed when you found out about Octavia and Lincoln's relationship. Because if I remember correctly, which I know I do, you tried to get Lincoln arrested," Clarke looked not amused. And he could help but cringe over the memory that happened two years ago when his little sister introduced her boyfriend, who happened to be seven years older than her almost the same age as him. After meeting the bald, dark-skinned man, Bellamy had taken upon himself to do a background check on him while he was working at the police station just to make sure his sister was safe. And when he found that Lincoln had some unpaid parking tickets he had been an idiot and arrested the guy for it while Octavia was in the room. And let's just say after that incident it took several months for his sister to forgive him, luckily for him Lincoln was the type to hold a grudge against him and he had grown to like her sister's now fiancé.

Seeing her point, he sighed heavily and said, "Fine, they will be pissed, but the one person who is probably going to be the most upset about this is going to be your mother. I mean she didn't like me before because of my social status as well being just a lowly police officer, and I seriously doubt that she is going to be happy that you married me."

Clarke rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to him and responded with a huff, "Well, she should have just accepted that I didn't want to marry some politician's son and live in a dollhouse. And more importantly she shouldn't have said you were not worth it, because you are worth it to me and I love you."

"I love you too, Princess," Bellamy smiled before he leaned down and kissed those soft lips of hers. They were indeed heavenly against his and he could do it all day had it not been for the cruel realty they all were forced to live in. And as much as he wished they could just stay in their little buddle of newly wed bliss they had to face the day and get to work. So they got out of bed and started their morning, though they managed to slip in some love and tease in between before they left the apartment.

* * *

Neither she or Bellamy had seen or heard from Octavia or any of their other friends for days, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing considering that they were barely able to keep their hands of each other and also because they wanted to keep their relationship and marriage to themselves for as long as they could. Not that they wanted it to be a secret, but they simply wanted to enjoy the bubble of bliss for a little bit longer.

Anyways she had just arrived home from the art gallery when the phone rang and she picked it up and answered without thinking. And when she realized her mistake it was too late since that it was Octavia and she had definitely recognized her voice easily.

"Clarke? Why are you answering my brother's phone?" Octavia asked confused, meanwhile she was panicking what she was going to say because there was no reason for her to be at Bellamy's apartment. As far as Octavia and the others knew she and Bellamy could barely stay in the same room together before they would fight about something stupid. And if that wasn't bad enough she happens to be a very bad liar and Octavia was without a doubt going to be able to see through her excuses, but before she even had the chance to say anything Octavia continued on saying, "Either way it doesn't matter, you were the person I actually wanted to talk to."

Her friend's tone suddenly changed in the phone, sounding a lot more intimidating and Clarke could only imagine what the brunette would have done if she was right there with her. And she assumed or rather hoped that Bellamy's sister weren't close by or on her way over because the chances of getting her ass kicked.

"About what?" Clarke asked, while trying to sound innocent and somewhat dumb about everything. Too bad that Octavia didn't bite on that tactic since she answered hotly, "How about the fact that you pulled a disappearing act last week and didn't tell anyone where you were going. And what more you forgot to mention that you had moved from your place, so imagine my surprise when I went over there and found out that you were gone."

Clarke flinched. She had moved in with Bellamy just a couple of weeks before they decided to get hitched and the whole transfusion had gone with ease seeing as most of her things were already at his place anyways, so why bother keeping her place when she was never there in the first place? In the gist of it all she must have forgotten to at least tell everyone that she moved out of her old place, so no wonder Octavia had been concerned.

Awkward and ashamed over her unlike wild actions, she took a piece of her hair and began twirling it around her finger in a nervous manner. Then she said apologetic, "I'm sorry, O. I didn't mean for you to get all worried about me. I promise I won't do it again or least I will leave you a note about my whereabouts next time."

"Right," Octavia said, not an inch of the intimidating and upset tone eased up. And it was pretty clear that she didn't believe her, but Clarke also had a feeling there was something more Octavia was upset about since the woman was like an open book about her feelings.

"You're still angry," Clarke stated bluntly. She drew a deep breath and untangled her finger from her hair. If there was one lesson on how to handle Octavia Blake then it was being frank. Being frank made for a happy Octavia. The brunette hated nothing more when people tried to sweet talk her until the world spun around.

"Noooo…I'm not. I'm just disappointed. Two different notions. I'm disappointed that I wasn't able to be with my brother and one of my best friends at their own wedding."

Clarke winced, but also was shocked to hear that Octavia knew about her and Bellamy because there was no way neither she nor him said anything to her or their friends about the marriage. So how in the world did she know? Either way it didn't matter because she sounded like an angry storm at sea, which was bad very bad.

"Actually, no! Scratch that! I'm disappointed because I didn't even know that my brother and one of my best friends were getting married. Let alone was in love with each other!"

No wonder she was pissed, Clarke thought and just sighed. No matter how she would try and fabricate it, it did indeed sound bad and there was no way the brunette was going to let this one go for a long time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Clarke chanted her apology. "We planned on telling everyone, we just wanted to settle down first before we told you the news. And as for us not telling anyone before we just didn't want to make a big deal out of it and also in case of a break-up no one had to pick sides or something like that. And then there also was the whole thing with my mom, who everyone knows dislikes Bellamy more than anyone, and she pressured me into marry someone else and trying to control my life, so we just decided to do it. And again I'm sorry that we didn't tell you or allow you to be at our wedding."

The line went quiet and she wondered if Octavia had hung up on her or not, but then her friend responded more calmly and said, "Okay, I guess I understand your reasons for keeping it a secret, but that doesn't mean I'm still not pissed or that I have forgiven you for hiding it this entire time."  
Clarke smiled, happy that Octavia weren't too mad or against the idea about her marriage. However there was something that bothered her, so she asked, "By the way how did you know that we eloped and got married anyway because we didn't told anyone?"

"The minister that officiated your ceremony is the same one who is going to do mine and the old man happen to tell me how sweet it was that both my brother and I decided to get married not so far apart from each other," Octavia said simply. "And I looked at him like I had no clue what he was talking about he told me about Bellamy marrying my maid-of-honor. Does that explain things to you?"

It really did and it was at that precise moment Bellamy stepped into the apartment, completely unaware what was going on. Thinking that she shouldn't be the only one to suffer through Octavia's wrath, Clarke said into the phone while hoping that her friend got the point, "Oh' look at that, Bellamy is here."

"Really…" Based on her tone it seemed Octavia understood her plan and seemed to be willing to play along, most likely because she felt the need to get pissed at her brother, especially since he was just as responsible for keeping the whole affair as secret as Clarke.

Clarke gave her a confirming sound before she pulled the phone slightly away from hearing range and greeted her husband by giving a peck on his lips. Bellamy of course just grinned and kissed back before he asked whom she was talking to. And though he was being all sweet and handsome, there was no way Clarke had any intention to let him off the hook about this. If she had to suffer through his sister's anger then he should to, it was only fair. And you know the saying: Everything is fair in love and war.

"It's your sister," Clarke said as innocently as she could, without giving away her plan, which proved to be hard since he wasn't exactly naïve and gullible regarding such things. A good quality for a cop, not so much for wives who tried to trick their husbands. And she was right since Bellamy's eyebrow rose lightly in suspicion and before he had the chance to ask her anything she handed him the phone and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Bellamy responded back by smiling at her and began putting the phone against his right ear. Seizing the opportunity she tiptoed to reach his other ear and whispered quietly, "Oh, by the way Octavia knows about us. Have fun."

Then she dashed as fast she could away into the safety of their bedroom before Bellamy had the chance to comprehend what had just happened. Just before she closed the door behind her she could hear Bellamy exclaim, "Clarke!"

She giggled and closed the door behind her, knowing for sure he was going to punish her gravely for standing him like that. However she didn't mind, because she had a feeling that they both were going to enjoy the punishment Bellamy had in store for her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you everyone who has been reading, loving and supporting my story** ** _Abandonment._** **Though I told you that I was working on a new story for the 100, due to my very busy schedule I haven't had the time and also I found it sort of difficult to get the writing going on the type of story you all wanted. Many of you requested I do a modern AU story with Bellarke, so I hope you guys will like the one-shot story I made instead.**

 **And also the inspiration behind this story was from another fanfic writer, Royal blueKitsune, who wrote a story like this for another fandom. I found the whole concept both cute and funny, so I interpreted to Bellarke. Of course I did my own version of it, but I wouldn't claim ownership on someone else's idea. Either way check out her profile if you are interested in her anime fanfic stories.**

 **And while we are on it, I don't own the 100 and the right belongs to their respective owners.**

 **So please give me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and hopefully I will be able to release a full-length Bellarke story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. 2 Secret: First Date

"Tell us, what did you and Clarke do on your first date?"

Bellamy had been taken by surprise by his sister's question when he and Clarke sat down at the usual spot at Grounders, their usual hangout that served the best coffee in town, and more importantly he was both ashamed and embarrassed over what exactly she was asking him. His first date with Clarke was not in normal standards ordinary, which was probably why Octavia asked since she was still not happy over the fact that he and Clarke had dated and eloped without telling anyone about it. She seriously needed to get over it since it has already been two months and her punishing them like this was starting to get really old real fast.

Anyways he was now in a pickle, and it really didn't help that Jasper, Monty, Miller and Raven was curious about it as well and kept asking him to tell them. Clarke was no help either since she just looked up at him with a cheeky smirk on her face and simply said, "Yeah, tell them. Tell them what we did on our first date. I'm sure your sister is going to love the idea of what you thought was suitable for a first date."

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair before he gave up and said, "Okay, fine, you asked for it. It was around the time when you and Lincoln was going on your first date and I was worried about you, especially after what happened the last time, anyways I called up Clarke and asked her to do a favor for me…"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _I can't believe you managed to talk me into this!" Clarke said exasperated as she glared at him with a dark and sour look. "This might be the stupidest thing you have ever done!"_

 _Bellamy rolled his eyes. His hands were clenching the staring wheel of his car tightly as he tried desperately not to lose his temper, even though it was quite difficult feat to do seeing as his current company was with the Princess herself, and thinking to himself what she was making such a big fuss about. He honestly thought what they were doing was perfectly reasonable, but obviously Clarke had a different opinion on the matter since what they were doing was watching Octavia's date with her mystery man that she had refused to tell him anything about no matter how much he pushed and asked. In his book that seemed overly suspicious and after what happened on her last date where she had ended up getting hurt in a car accident along with her date, he had made it a point to follow and keep an eye on her while she was on her date. Besides his mother had told him when Octavia had first been born that she was his sister and his responsibility, something which he took not lightly as you can see._

 _So here he was spending his Saturday night, watching his sister's date from afar together with Clarke, though her words were that they were 'spying' on Octavia. Wrong choice of words in his opinion, because it sounded more wrong than simply keeping a watch over Octavia as a concerned sibling and her best friend, but no matter what Clarke's personal opinion on the matter was she owed him a favor. And if he had to watch his little sister's date from afar, while hopefully not losing his temper and actually interrupt said date since Octavia would have his hide if she found out about it, then he didn't see why Clarke should be allowed to stay away._

 _"_ _Look, next time you ask to borrow my car then you might not promise a favor to me in return," Bellamy pointed out without moving his gaze away from the scene that was playing out from across the street where his sister and a dark-skinned bald guy was sitting and chatting in a warm and sweet-looking restaurant. Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed in response, "If I had known this was going to be the favor then I would have never agreed."_

 _"_ _Whatever you say, Princess," Bellamy answered back with his usual cocky and sarcastic tone. "Now if you don't have anything else intelligent to say, will you please just shut up?"_

 _Hearing that last part made her turn around and give him a hard glare, "No. I'm going to talk to you in order to keep you distracted so that you wouldn't do something stupid and ruin your sister and my best friend's date, which ultimately will result to you pissing off Octavia and she'll do retaliation and piss you off in return. So if you want an intelligent conversation then bring it on."_

 _It was at that moment he turned to look at her, totally lost for words because the little Princess had taken him by surprise a feat no one has ever done before. Of course she had taken him by surprise before, leaving him almost speechless, but those feelings he had towards her had in one swift moment turned into something that he couldn't explain. He wanted to say and do things with her that he had never once wanted to do with anyone else before. Have a committed relationship with someone. And for some odd reason he saw it with Clarke. He must be crazy or something for thinking that or more importantly considering such a thought with her._

 _Anyways he decided to humor her and actually strike a conversation with her and oddly enough they didn't argue or yell at each other and was for once getting along. Then again when one of the conversation topics was what is your favorite Pokémon, who could actually bring themselves to argue about it?_

 _They continued to talk and laugh when he noticed his sister's gaze was moving in on their position. Afraid that she might catch them watching her and her date he turned to look at Clarke, who looked confused why he had suddenly gone all silent on her, but before she had the time to ask him about it he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. From the second he laid his lips on hers it seemed like fireworks was going off in euphoria. Clarke didn't at first respond, obviously shocked over the entire thing until she kissed him back in a more hungry and passionate manner. The kiss turned into a full-blow-out make out session, which continued for what seemed like hours, and by the time they pulled away to catch their breaths. Then Clarke looked into his eyes with a gentle and warm smile he had seen many times before, but never been directed towards him and said smugly, "Next time we go out like this, please make it an ordinary date. As much fun I'm having on this date, I prefer actually spend a time where the main activity on the date is not spying on your sister's date."_

 _Those words warmed his heart and eased up his ego as he smirked and said, "Our next date? What is wrong with the first one? I think the first one is going great, don't you?"_

 _"_ _Shut up and kiss me, Bellamy," Clarke growled. He chuckled and definitely didn't deny her request as he leaned back and kissed her again while looking forward to what this change would bring._

* * *

Every one of their friends was simply shocked what they all had just heard about his and Clarke's first date and couldn't find words that could properly express what they all were thinking or feeling. The tension in the air was quiet and uncomfortable for a moment until Octavia finally snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Your first date was spying on my date! Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? No, scratch that. What in the hell is wrong with the both of you?"

Bellamy held his hands up in defense and tried to explain as honest and innocent as he could, even though there was no way his sister was going to buy it for a second and ultimately he was screwed either way.

Clarke just smiled before she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked like she was thinking back on the memory of their first date that proved to be indeed the most strangest date ever, but neither he or Clarke really cared about that because it was their first date and it proved to have been just perfect for them, especially considering how they had started from constantly fighting and bickering with each other and somehow it all led to them falling in love and end up married to one another. Their first date may not have been perfect, but neither were they perfect. They were perfectly imperfect and she wouldn't change a thing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know I should be releasing a new long-length story I promised you all, but I have been receiving some reviews that I should write more chapters for this story so I decided to write another one just to see how you all would like it. I considered writing the plot line for this story as a separate one-shot, but somehow it seemed to fit in this one perfectly.**

 **As for news regarding my long-length story, I'm currently busy with other stories as well as school and my job that I barely have had the time to think and write the story I promised. But I promise you that it will come, just have to be patient that's all.**

 **Also my story _Abandonment_ has had over 100 000 views, which is amazing since I have never gotten such a great response on my stories. So thank you all for loving my stories and check out them out if you are interested for more.**

 **Please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
